Lost in the Music
by The Rickaboo
Summary: [DemyxNamine] AU Namine gets lost in the city slums overnight and has to rely on the help of a certain talented young musician.
1. Part One

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHII, I'm just using it to entertain myself.

**Note: **Kingdom Hearts needs more female characters. Sexist much? Anyway, out of all of my stories, this one is the one I suspect to get a flame about the most now… But then again the term "lawl" comes to mind. Fun and games, I say. I feel bad about posting this with so many other stories unfinished, but I've been working on this one for a while now and I wanted to finally post it. I really had the slums of Midgar in mind when writing this, so if you've played FFVII and know what I mean, yea, that's what part of the city I'm secretly referring to. This story is going to be fairly short, it started out as a oneshot and grew, so don't expect it to even reach six chapters...

Demyx is so dorky and loveable. So please read and review, even if it's a flame because you read all the way through this and hated it.

**.:Lost in the Music:.**

_Part One_

"Um, excuse me?" Namine mumbled softly, stepping up behind the gruff looking bus driver nervously.

"What?" He barked harshly, obviously irritated when she interrupted his cell phone conversation. Namine gulped down her nerves and glanced at the piece of paper clenched in her hands.

"I-I'm looking for the Shin-ra corp. building, it's supposed to be along 6th and Hawthorne." She said quietly.

The driver snorted rudely. "Well then you're out of luck, you wanted the number eight bus back at the transit station, this is the number eleven, complete opposite direction, little girl." He said in slight amusement, obviously hating his job.

Namine stared at him in shock for several moments, glancing up at the sign in the window and back to the paper. "But, my mom said the number eleven _did_ go by 6th and Hawthorne…" She fought back a frustrated wail as the bus driver snorted again and shrugged.

"Must be a mistake, I've been riving this route all month." He laughed this time, and the cold, hopeless tone in his voice sent a shiver down her spine. She hated riding the bus, and this was why.

She trudged back over to her seat and flopped down, resting her head in her arms for a moment as she tried to think of what to do. Okay, not a big deal, she could just catch the next bus back the way she had come and stay with a friend until her mom could pick her up tomorrow. Everything would be fine, it wasn't a problem as long as she stayed calm.

They went over a bump and she looked out the window, the dark sky glowing a dull red from the city's lights. It was late, really late. So late, in fact, she couldn't believe the bus driver didn't just call the police to haul her home for being out past curfew. Of course, he didn't seem to care about much. She glanced up and down the bus, noticing that she was the only passenger left. Oh well, she liked it better that way. Still, it gave her a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach, like no one else wanted to come this far into the city.

Another violent bump and she spun around in near horror to realize they were crossing the bridge into the bad part of town. What had she gotten herself into? She was going to get raped and murdered out here all by herself! The panic hit her and she leapt to her feet, promptly being knocked back on her ass when they hit another bump on the other side of the bridge. Pulling her knees up to her chin, she hugged herself and sighed.

Several minutes later, the bus screeched to a stop and the doors were flung open violently.

"End of the line, kid, get out." The driver barked. Namine looked up at him in terror and glanced out the doors.

No way could she get out here, she'd be killed!

"Come on, I don't have all night!" He was getting angry and she scrambled to her feet.

"When does the next bus come?" She asked quickly as she ran past him. She paused on the other side of the doors to watch as he let out another cruel laugh.

"Tomorrow morning, you might want to go find a pay phone and call a cab!" He grinned nastily at her and slammed the door in her face, speeding away down the street to wherever the hell they park the city busses at night.

Namine stared after him in horror. "But… I don't have any money.." She sighed, hugging herself tightly and looking around.

It was quiet, and she was standing in a small park. Tall, dark trees loomed overhead and she stared up at them nervously. She'd never been through this part of the city before, it was dangerous even to drive through. People here didn't seem to understand the concept of law enforcement. She hugged herself tighter as loud shouting echoed down a nearby street to her, sending goosebumps across her skin in fear. It was coming closer and she quickly decided that moving might be a good option.

She walked quickly down a street, hoping it was the general direction of the Shin-ra building where her mother was waiting for her. Letting out a yawn, she realized it must be around eleven already. A streetlamp overhead flickered eerily and she started walking faster, glancing around nervously to make sure no one was following her. No such luck, as she glanced back over her shoulder to catch of glimpse of three shadowy figures walking behind her further back.

A shiver immediately shot up her spine and she bit her lip to keep from panicking. Maybe they weren't following her, maybe they were just out walking around. Something cold hit her nose and she almost stopped to stare up at the sky in disbelief. Another wet drop hit beneath her left eye and she shook her head at the sensation.

"Great, I didn't even have to say it couldn't get any worse." She groaned to herself as heavy raindrops started to fall around her. It quickly became a downpour, and her thin summer shirt was sopping wet, the liquid dripping down her stomach to land on her jeans. She wondered exactly why she had decided not to wear a coat that night, and was rudely torn form her thoughts as footsteps behind her became painfully audible.

She turned just in time to see a hand lash out at her, gripping her wrist tightly as she was hauled to the side.

"What's a girl like you doing wandering around out here all alone?" A heavy male voice inquired as she was forced up against a wall. The sick smell of beer filled her senses and she choked.

She let out a scream and flailed violently, suddenly remembering some self-defense moves her friend Tifa had taught her during PE class. Yanking her wrist to the side, she twisted it out of his grip and retaliated with a quick punch in the nose. He gripped his nose in surprised pain and stepped back, giving her enough room to plant a kick square in his groin and bolt down the street in terror.

She knew she was supposed to scream for help, but it didn't seem too smart in a place like this to bring attention to herself.

Besides, there were two perfectly uninjured men now barreling after her.

She could hardly see through all the rain in her eyes, but she didn't slow her pace at all. Her breaths came out in ragged gasps as she hurled down the cracked and worn sidewalk. They were gaining on her, their footsteps pounding angrily on the cement. Turning a sharp corner, she dashed down the side of an old abandoned warehouse and darted around the corner, pressing her body up against a doorway and praying silently. She couldn't run much farther, her only chance of survival rested on the possibility that these three angry men weren't particularly clever.

Sure enough, they rounded the corner right after her and stopped just out of her line of sight.

"Where'd she go?" One of them asked dumbly. The other hit him and gestured wildly.

"She's obviously hiding, shit head, go check the dumpsters!" They both rushed over to the dumpsters down the alley and Namine held her breath.

The third man barreled past her without noticing and ran to meet his two buddies as they threw the nearest dumpster open.

Not waiting to see what happened, Namine slipped around the corner again and ran in the opposite direction.

She was cold and wet, and it was horribly late. The rain was pouring down mercilessly and she looked up at the sky angrily. Her legs were worn out, she was all around exhausted, her chest ached from her heart pounding so violently, and she was hungry. She needed to find a place to hide for the night. Coming along the waterfront, she found another old warehouse with a covered shelter behind it. There were some scattered cardboard boxes and old bits of newspaper, but she was too tired to care as she pulled herself up over the edge and crawled several feet to the wall. Pressing herself into a corner, she tucked her arms between her chest and her legs and tried to relax.

This was horrible, how did it even happen? She wasn't sure, come to think f it. She had taken the wrong bus into town and that horrible driver had forced her out here. Her mother would be getting worried soon, she worked swing shift at Shin-ra corps. and she would be looking for Namine when she got off work. A tear tugged her the corner of her eye and she wiped it away.

She drifted in and out of sleep for a while, the pounding rain making it hard to fall asleep in such an unfamiliar and dangerous place.

It must have been around two in the morning when a noise startled her out of her sleep.

It was unlike anything she had ever heard. Almost like a guitar, but definitely different.

She glanced around nervously, noticing a dark figure looming nearby, bent over something with one leg dangling over the ledge of the covered shelter. He was much too close for comfort, about ten feet away, actually. The figure was wearing a heavy black jacket with a hoodie underneath, the hood pulled up to obscure his face as he plucked at the strings of his instrument playfully. He was wearing dark jeans, tattered and harassed and looking like they had been worn five years to long.

She stared at him with wide, frightened eyes as he turned towards her, still making those almost obnoxious noises as the light from the streetlamp illuminated the lower half of his face. He flashed her a twisted grin and the music stopped.

Her heart immediately began pounding in her ears as he stood. He was tall, at least, tall to her. He loomed over her, an odd looking musical instrument in his hand and his other hand balled into a fist. He stepped forward and Namine pressed herself against the wall. In one sweeping motion, he was leaning down on one knee, looking at her closely in the pathetic light. She squeezed her eyes shut as his breath began to beat against her chilled and still wet skin.

"You're cute."

Her eyes snapped open in shock as she stared up at him, that twisted grin still there, teasing her. What the hell was going on?

"Why is such a cute little girl hiding out here along the waterfront?" He wondered aloud, tapping her chin with his forefinger.

"I-… I'm lost." She murmured, not looking away as he leaned back again and cocked his head to the side.

"Lost, huh?" He reached forward to grab her arm. "Well you're going to freeze to death in no time if you stay out here, come with me." It wasn't a request as he dragged her to her feet, releasing her only to jump off the ledge and land gracefully along the sidewalk. He held a hand up to help her down and she hesitated.

Well, her situation couldn't get any worse, right? She might as well try to avoid pissing him off. She took his hand and he helped her down, linking their arms and pulling her forward.

"So, what are you doing out here?" He asked cheerfully. She dug her fingers into the thick fabric of his jacket nervously.

"I was looking for a company my mom works for, I was supposed to meet her there tonight." She mumbled quietly. He didn't seem to mind how quiet she was, however, and nodded.

"What? Did you take the wrong bus or something?" He asked jokingly. Namine gave him a miserable glare and he stared back at her in surprise.

"Oh. Wow, you really must have messed up to get stuck out here!" He laughed and she glared daggers at him, yanking her arm free.

"You know what? I don't need your help. I'll be fine on my own." She said darkly. He laughed again and grabbed her arm.

"Sure you will, kid. But I like you and it would be depressing to see your face all over the news tomorrow morning." He said gently. She eyed him angrily for a minute before pulling her arm away roughly.

"Leave me alone, I don't need help." She said rudely, stomping off down the road. The boy put his hand in his pocket and shrugged.

"Okay, suit yourself." He called after her, grinning yet again as he watched her turn a corner.

**x:X:x**

What a psycho, who the hell did that guy think he was, anyway? Namine stuck her nose in the air as she walked along. She didn't need help from some weirdo musician, certainly not one that was overly friendly. She could get along just fine on her own. She'd just go find a phone somewhere now that she was calm enough to think straight, and then she'd call her mother and everything would be fine.

The rain was still coming down in torrents and she was shivering violently as she started walking through another unkempt city park. Trash littered the ground everywhere she saw, the garbage cans tipped over and spilling their contents across the messy grass.

She realized her newest mistake a bit late as she came around the corner of another building, heading towards the bridge again.

She came almost face to face with the three men she had earlier disgraced, and they stared back at her in surprised before letting out angry yells.

_Shit._

Her legs were screaming already as she dashed back the way she had come, gaining some ground before they started to catch up to her. She glanced over her shoulder in terror, eyes starting to water in fear. Something caught her foot and she yelped, rolling unceremoniously before skidding on the sidewalk and curling her legs up to her chest in pain. Blood seeped down her arm from a small gash on her elbow, and she stared up at the three assailants as they laughed and cheered. She scrambled to her feet and tried to run, stumbling painfully as her knee refused to work right.

She turned and a flash of black caught her sight, her eyes straining to focus as someone pushed her aside and stepped between her and the three men.

Namine recognized him immediately as that childish boy that had tried to take her somewhere, and she wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing that he had been following her.

He held his instrument out in front of him dangerously and the three men stopped to stare at him in confusion.

"What the-?" They were cut short as he strummed violently on the instrument, sending waves of fear down Namine's spine.

"Dance, water. Dance!" He hissed, and she blinked in shock as the men began screaming.

She couldn't quite see what was happening, but he was playing a rather disturbing song and the men were fighting something violently, dark shapes darting back and forth across her line of vision. Fear gripped her and she scurried back several paces, trying desperately to understand what was happening.

One by one the men broke free of the darting shapes and ran headlong down the sidewalk, blood streaming from one's broken nose as he ran. The music stopped and the only sound in the small park was the gentle pitter patter of raindrops around them.

He turned back to her and smiled, and Namine stared up at him in horror.

"Ready for some help now?" He asked cheerfully.

"Who are you?!" She shrieked as he started towards her, reaching out a hand.

He shrugged. "Nobody." She continued to stare at him as he took her hand and pulled her up, brushing his lips along her earlobe before she could pull away.

"But you can call me Demyx."

Namine couldn't tear her eyes off of him as he stood there, smiling down at her. She couldn't even see his face. Come to think of it, she reached forward and brushed her fingers over the hood covering most of his face. Tugging lightly, he didn't even flinch as she pulled it back.

She wasn't sure what she had been expecting, someone really ugly or scarred or something. Why else would you wander around with a hood covering your face? But her breath nearly caught in her throat when she saw those shadowed sea-green eyes, smiling shyly at her. His skin wasn't dirty like she would have expected from someone living in this part of the city, but clean and smooth. His hair stood up defiantly in a wide mohawk, a few stands falling down in his face and behind his ears. He was blushing lightly, and that stupid smile wouldn't go away. She scowled angrily at him when she realized he was absolutely adorable.

"I'm… Namine." She finally said, as if in payment for being allowed to see his face.

"Are you hungry, Namine?" He asked her suddenly.

She gave him a strange look and didn't have time to answer before he was pulling her along again.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into? _Namine thought miserably.

**End of Part One**


	2. Part Two

**Disclaimer: **KHII belongs to Square-Enix and Disney, and I'm not making any money off this anyway.

**Note: **This was supposed to be a oneshot, and that damn Demyx grew on me so now it gets more chapters. Blatant Demyx and Namine love, so if you don't like it don't read it. Gawd this story is fluffy for how dark it's supposed to be.

**.:Lost in the Music:.**

_Part Two_

It was the dirtiest little diner she had ever been in in her entire life. She couldn't believe it had ever passed a health inspection, and the longer she sat at the counter trying not to touch anything the more she believed it had never _gotten _one. But still, her new companion had obviously been here plenty of times, mooching scraps off of the waitress and chef as they worked the late shift. There were some fairly seedy looking individuals lurking in the corners eating unidentifiable meals, and Namine couldn't help but notice they would look anywhere but at Demyx.

He flirted with the waitress long enough to knock their bill down to five dollars and turned his attention back to Namine.

"Have you ever been to this part of the city, Namine?" He asked, eyes shining in the light.

Namine shook her head.

"I didn't think so." He said slyly, taking a sip of water and eyeing her. "It's not as bad as everyone says. As long as you can take care of yourself, that is." He winked at her and she felt her cheeks heat up. He definitely wasn't shy around women.

The waitress set a ham and cheese sandwich down in front of Namine, adding a basket of fries after noticing how skinny the girl looked. It was the only thing on the menu Namine had recognized, and she was hungry enough she didn't care how clean the place was.

Demyx was a bit more experienced, however, and had ordered the day's special, consisting of a thick beef sandwich and a bowl of what she could only assume was clam chowder. He definitely ate like a teenager, confirming Namine's suspicions that he was a lot younger than he looked.

She had barely finished half of her sandwich before he had downed his whole meal, picking at the fries the waitress had given her and waiting for her to finish. Namine couldn't help but feel a little crowded as he leaned a little too close to her, practically resting his head on her shoulder impatiently.

He handed a wad of money to the waitress and she smiled widely at him. Taking Namine's hand again, he pulled her off her chair the moment she finished her sandwich, and threw open the door. The rain was still pouring down, but they were both soaked enough it didn't matter.

"Where are we going?" She asked hurriedly, almost forgetting that they had just met. he was so damn friendly, it was like they had known each other for weeks already.

"Home!" He grinned again and she stared suspiciously at him. "You're soaked, you'll get sick unless you get out of those clothes." He gave her a mischievous look and she shuddered. What a perv!

Wait, what if he tried to rape her once he got her all alone? There obviously wasn't much she could do to fight back. _Not that I'd mind _him_ raping me… _Her eyes went wide in shock at the thought that had passed through her head, and she stumbled and fell to her knees. Her cheeks burned and she hurried to her feet again as he turned to glance down at her worriedly. Where had _that_ come from?

Still, a small smile tugged at her lips as she watched him pull her along, winding up and down alleys and around buildings. He knew this city like the back of his hand, and she was starting to trust him. She had no real idea who he was, just his name, really. She felt like she could trust him, though, like he wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

"Home sweet home." He breathed, staring up at a tall, dilapidated apartment building. Most of the windows were broken out, and Namine stared at it fearfully, as if expecting it to collapse at any moment.

"You live here?" She asked quietly, almost hesitating as he led her forward down an alley to the left. There was a service staircase down to the basement and he eased the door open for her, letting her in before closing it again. It was dark, and Namine stood painfully still as she tried to get her eyes to adjust faster. Demyx bumped into her and she clung to him, receiving a soft chuckle in response.

"This way." He whispered, tugging on her arm and leading her down a long, pitch black hallway.

Her hands finally hit something solid as she held them out in front of her, and he reached past her to open a door. The room beyond was slightly less dark, a streetlamp outside filtering in through a black cloth hung over a tiny window along the ceiling. He nudged her inside and locked the door behind them, walking over to a small table and turning on a lamp. Light flooded the room and Namine blinked in surprise, immediately looking around to see how he lived. There was a small space heater against one wall, and as she shivered violently again he moved over and turned it on. A sweet smell drifted up around her and she realized he had lit a stick of incense and placed it on the table.

He wrinkled his nose at her. "I hate the smell of mildew." He said quickly, smiling innocently.

She glanced back over to see a door on the far wall at the foot of a very harassed looking bed. It was only a mattress, really, with some sheets on it and a few tattered old blankets and pillows. Looking down, she noticed a rather nice looking carpet adorning most of the floor space, it looked pretty new compared to everything else in the room.

Demyx took off his jacket, tossing it aside and pulling off his hoodie to reveal a black long sleeved shirt underneath. He was pretty skinny, and she understood why now. He started to take off his pants and she blushed darkly and spun around.

"Oh, sorry. I think you're the first person I've ever had come in here." He said, his voice muffled as he opened the door at the foot of his bed and started to dig in the closet.

Namine didn't dare turn around until he moved in front of her and smiled. Her breath caught in her throat until she realized he was wearing sweatpants, his soaked jeans hanging up in the closet. He held out a pile of clothes to her and she took them awkwardly, sitting down in front of the heater.

He had found a small long sleeved shirt for her and a thick pair of boxers, probably the only piece of clothing he had that wouldn't simply fall off of her. She wasn't sure how keen she was on wearing some stranger's underwear, but she was soaked to the bone and it was getting really cold.

Pausing for a moment, she glanced up at him, almost startled when she realized he was starting intently at her. She heard the sound of something ripping and couldn't tear her eyes away from him as he pulled her arm forward. Turning it over, he used his soaked hoodie sleeve to wipe away the blood and dirt, gently kissing her elbow and putting a band-aid on it. She stared at it in near shock, not expecting something like that from him.

When she finally looked up into his eyes again, he looked like he was in pain. His fingers wound tightly into the carpet and he seemed to come to a drastic decision.

She knew what he was doing, but she didn't react fast enough. Actually, she found herself unable to react at all.

He pushed forward, lips brushing against her soft cheek tenderly. He kissed her lips carefully, being as gentle as possible while still touching her. She didn't push him away, and he pressed a little harder, nipping softly against her bottom lip. His chest pressed up against hers and she found herself forced backward, leaning her elbows on the floor until he pulled her arms up around his shoulders. She gripped his shirt like it was a lifeline, body shaking slightly from the experience. She knew her cheeks were embarrassingly red, but he wasn't paying attention.

Her back hit the floor and she relaxed, letting him trail kisses down her jaw to her neck, nipping and sucking at the tender flesh before floating back up to her mouth again. His trailed the tip of his tongue along her lip, almost begging for acceptance from the girl. Her jaw betrayed her, however, and her lips parted enough to let him in. She didn't understand what was happening, her body was doing strange things against her will, and he was the cause of it. She had no idea who this boy really was, how he came to be here, or what kind of history he had. And the longer she was with him the less she cared.

Her tongue was moving against his now, she hadn't even realized it. He was making soft moaning noises, and his hand was trailing up along her waist from her hip. He was straddling her, and she wondered when that had happened as his hand rested carefully on her breast. She still failed to push him away and his hands trailed down to the hem of her shirt. He pulled it up over her head, and she cursed silently to herself as her back arched to help. His hands were wandering again, not simply satisfied with the view he now had of her bra. He wanted more, and his fingers fumbled slightly with the button on her pants before he managed to get it undone and pulled the zipper down. She lifted her hips for some unknown reason as he pulled her pants off and moved back to look down at her.

The sight was almost enough to drive him crazy, it felt like forever since he had been with a woman. His fingers danced lightly over her soft skin, feeling the swell of her breasts through her bra and finally reaching around behind her to unhook it. He tossed it aside and looked at her, thinking for a moment as he watched her shiver on the floor. He reached up and clicked off the lamp, bathing the room in darkness once again. She huddled up on the floor, her eyes adjusting slowly until she could see the outline of his body as he leaned over her. Surprisingly strong arms wrapped around her small frame and he picked her up, moving several feet over to the bed and setting her down again.

She started to squirm when he hooked his fingers in the underwear, pulling them down slowly. She sat up defensively and curled her arms around herself, suddenly aware of the very real situation she was in. He leaned down beside her and kissed her, his lips gentle and soothing. He reached forward, hand brushing softly over an exposed breast before drifting down to feel the soft skin of her inner thigh.

"Please, stop…" Namine whispered quietly, tears suddenly forming in her eyes.

His hand rested on her bare hip, thumb rubbing against her skin gently before it slid off into the darkness of the room. He was back at her mouth, tongue flicking over her lip sweetly before he pulled back again.

She heard clothes rustling and closed her eyes, wishing she could have just found a damn payphone and called home. Then she gasped in surprise as a shirt was pulled over her head, and Demyx leaned over to guide her arms through and tug it down to cover her. He picked up her feet and pulled the boxers on, even going so far as to pick her up to get them completely on.

He laid down in the bed beside her, pulling her down next to him and hugging her gently. There was a violent need in his touch, but also a deep and almost profound respect for what she could do to him. She realized then that he appreciated her too much to violate her, as he snuggled his face against her chest peacefully and pulled some blankets up over them to shield against the cold night air.

It was awkward, but very comfortable at the same time. Namine was happy to have found a warm place to stay the night, even if the guy she had just met seemed to need sex like air.

**x:X:x **

The morning light in this dismal and dying portion of the city was no different from anywhere else, and for a moment Namine wondered where exactly she was as the curtain over the window muted the light.

A mumble beside her brought her attention over to the young man curled around her. His mohawk was slightly messy from sleep, and she brushed her hand through it playfully. He opened his eyes slowly, looking up at her in surprise before memories of the previous night rushed back to him. He seemed to look guilty all of the sudden, and looked away from her, rolling on his back to stare up at the ceiling.

Namine frowned for a moment, leaning over him to pinch his cheek.

"Good morning." She said softly, offering him a forgiving smile. She had to admit, he was really growing on her.

"Morning." He replied, pulling her down for a hug. "You goin' home today?" He asked quietly.

Namine's smile fell and she leaned back, staring up at the ceiling with him. "I guess so. But I don't have any money, or any idea how to get there."

Demyx sat up and grinned. "You can come to 'work' with me, you sit there and look cute and I'll give you half of whatever I make. I'll even take you home later this afternoon." She curiously agreed and he threw the blankets back, jumping out of bed and stretching.

He had left the heater on, so her clothes were nice and dry. He picked them up and handed them to her, this time walking over and shutting himself in the closet to give her some privacy. He waited several minutes before coming back out again, this time fully dressed. Namine had managed to pull her pants and shirt on before he came back, and was huddled up in front of the heater pulling her shoes on.

"Here." He said, tossing her a long sleeved shirt and a heavy sweatshirt. She eagerly pulled them on, realizing how cold it must be outside for his tiny room to be so freezing. She jumped up to her feet as he put on his hoodie and coat and picked up his guitar like instrument. He turned to look at her and frowned, moving back over to the closet and digging out a scarf.

He wrapped it carefully around her neck and chin, smiling down at her. "There, now you should be fine."

She followed him quickly out the door, struggling to keep up with his fast pace.

**x:X:x**

Namine shivered violently, hanging up the phone and sighing. That could have gone better, a lot better. Pulling the scarf up together around her face, she turned to see Demyx leaning against a building up ahead of her. They were in a much livelier part of the city, and people bustled back and forth on their way to work. She fought her way through the crowd and stood anxiously beside him.

"How'd it go?" He asked. Namine sighed again and rubbed a hand across her face.

"Not so great. She yelled at me for not calling sooner. I understand that she was worried, but it's not like I ran away from home!" She pouted angrily and Demyx laughed.

"Anyway, I told her I'd be home later tonight. So she's not about to call the cops or anything." Namine finished watching him angrily.

"Well, I guess that's good for me, huh?" He grinned and reached out to take her hand.

"Let's get to work." He said softly, leading her along the sidewalk.

There was a strip mall up ahead, with a small public park in the middle where people would sit and talk. Namine watched curiously as Demyx took a seat on a bench. He motioned for her to come over and she obeyed, taking a seat beside him.

"What is that thing anyway?" She asked as he brought his instrument up to rest across his knees. He gave her a sideways glance and grinned again.

"You've never seen a sitar before?" He asked in amusement. Namine shook her head lightly, and he plucked a few strings. "My grandfather gave it to me when I was really little. I don't know how long he had it, but he was good."

He played a short song and stopped, noticing the distant smile on Namine's face. He reached forward and brushed his fingers through her hair.

"How did you do that last night?" She asked softly, feeling her heart flutter uncomfortably at his touch. "With the water, I mean."

Demyx played a little bit more before leaning over to kiss her cheek. "Family secret, beautiful."

She blushed lightly and watched as he set a thick fabric bag out on the sidewalk at his feet. He gave her another smile before he started into a song. Namine stared at the bag in slight surprise, before glancing back up at him and letting out a giggle.

"I get it, you're a street musician." She said softly. _Why does that seem so attractive?_ She shook the thoughts from her head and contented herself with watching him play. He stared affectionately at her while he played, his fingers dancing over the strings gracefully. He was incredibly good at it, she was sure he could have gotten a job as a professional musician if he really wanted to. The notes seemed to slide through the air and wrap around her, kissing her skin sweetly and making her shiver. She didn't even notice as people would gather nearby to watch and listen, occasionally tossing money into the bag at his feet. He nodded hello to some people, and she knew he must have been doing this for a long time, he seemed to know some of the people that went by. She looked up into his eyes, and felt like she might drown. He was definitely in the zone, and she wondered if he was even really looking at her anymore.

After several long moments she blushed deeply and realized he had stopped playing. The song was over and he was watching her carefully.

"Did you like it?" He asked curiously. She couldn't blush any deeper, and her voice cracked noticeably as she struggled to answer a little too quickly.

"It was beautiful." She managed to choke out. He beamed happily at her and she felt her heart flutter again as he started a new song.

**x:X:x**

She was starting to feel a little guilty about letting him buy her food. He had gotten some food from a nearby deli and taken her down to the waterfront to watch the boats go by. She supposed he managed to look so healthy by living off that deli's food, he had finished a sandwich and a salad, and was chewing cheerfully on an apple before she had even finished the sandwich he's gotten her. Once again she was amazed at his appetite. But then, maybe he didn't eat much unless there was someone there to keep him company. He was a pretty social guy, and awfully skinny, too.

"That's how you pay for all the stuff you've got, huh?" Namine found herself asking between bites, smiling over at him.

He shrugged. "It's not a bad living, people in this town really appreciate music."

They were both quiet for a moment and Namine looked up at the sky. It was overcast, though still bright out. The air was cold, however, and she hugged herself.

"When did you want to head home?" Demyx asked. Namine closed her eyes for a moment.

"We could go now, I guess." She said softly. It was around noon, and she had spent all morning listening to him play on his sitar. He had gotten a decent amount of money for it, and true to his word, split it in half during their lunch break. Namine looked down at the money she held in her hand, quickly shoving it back in her pocket and standing up.

"Well, let's go then." Demyx agreed, tossing his apple core in the trash and jumping up.

**x:X:x**

Namine really hadn't expected him to escort her all the way home, and she kept glancing over to her right to see him plucking happily at his sitar, lounged across two bus seats as they bumped along. He leaned his head back and rested it on her shoulder, smiling up at her playfully.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" She asked him, getting used to his touch.

"Yea, don't worry." He replied, sticking his tongue out teasingly.

She looked back out the window, trying to ignore him as he tapped his foot against her leg. He obviously wanted to see where she lived. She supposed it was fair, she had seen his tiny living space, he must be curious.

The bus pulled into a transit station and Demyx leisurely sat up and got to his feet. "Come on, kid." He said quickly, grabbing her arm and pulling her up from her seat.

"Where are we going? This isn't our stop." She said, fairly certain that they should have stayed on that bus and followed it down the road some more. Demyx smiled knowingly and pushed her towards another bus that was getting ready to leave.

"Detour, babe, this bus goes directly where we need to be without going eight miles out of the way first." He said, pushing her on board.

Namine decided to go ahead and trust him, and sure enough, he was right. The ride was much shorter this time, and he followed her off the bus again to stand in the chilly air outside. The bus pulled away behind them, leaving them in a neighborhood.

She glanced around, starting to recognize her surrounding as being a few blocks behind her house. "I can't believe you knew where to go." She mumbled. Demyx laughed.

"Then you've been underestimating me." He whispered in her ear, biting her earlobe tenderly before leaning back up like nothing had happened.

Her hand snapped up to her ear, cupping it lightly as she turned to watch him move forward down the street, hands in his pocket and sitar strapped across his back. She shook her head wearily. He was definitely _different_.

"So I was thinking', Namine." He said casually, glancing back over his shoulder and stopping to wait for her. She watched him suspiciously as she crept closer, and he reached out his hand to her. "We might never see each other again and all, so…"

She accepted his hand cautiously and he pulled her forward, winding and arm around her waist and bringing her close. Their faces were inches apart and her breath caught in her throat.

"You should be my girl, I'd love to have an excuse to see you again." He said, lips brushing over her cheek shyly.

**End of Part Two**


	3. Part Three

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts II belongs to Square-Enix and Disney.

**Note: **Why parts you say? Because I'm tired of chapters, that's why. There's not enough NamineDemyx stories out there, so here's a sad little lemon for all you starved fans. If you don't want to read it, you know what to skip over, but I don't rate my stories M for no reason.

**.:Lost in the Music:.**

_Part Three_

She held her breath sharply, not believing he had really said it. And the more she thought about it, the more she knew that he was right. They wouldn't ever see each other again, unless they decided to acknowledge that there could be something deeper between them. The thought was almost terrifying to Namine. She had begun caring about him, and she _did_ want to see him again. She didn't really know this boy, he had come close to taking advantage of her, and he lived in the slums, but there was something about him that she found infuriatingly charming. Of course, he was very sweet and had taken care of her, despite being a bit of a ditzy pervert. Well, he couldn't really be blamed, he was a teenage boy after all.

Demyx never gave her a chance to answer him, however. He turned and started walking again, smiling to himself and holding her hand tightly. She didn't know what to say after that, and they walked along in silence.

She led him through the neighborhood, finally stopping along the sidewalk in front of a two story light blue house. The car that was usually parked in the driveway was gone, her mother must have already left for work. She stared across the lawn, trailing Demyx behind her as he hesitated. The front door was locked, and Namine dug in her pocket for the key.

"You live here?" He asked, leaning over her shoulder to watch her unlock the door.

"Yea." Namine replied, shoving the door open and stepping inside. She paused at the foot of the stairs when she realized Demyx wasn't following, and turned to look back as he stood in the doorway.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked. He looked around for a second before stepping in after her and closing the door with a soft click.

He felt severely out of place, almost painfully so, as he glanced around the living room. The carpets were a plush white, with two expensive looking red couches. He checked to make sure his boots weren't dirty as he stepped into the house, and stopped to just take them off instead. Namine smiled from her place halfway up the stairs, and he ran to catch up to her. He followed her nervously down a long hall, and hesitated once again as she pushed open her bedroom door.

This was all very exciting to her, sneaking a strange boy she barely knew into her bedroom while her mother was at work. She wasn't usually allowed to even have boys come over to the house, which put a serious dent in any dating she might ever do.

It looked like something out of a fairy tale, she had a wide window lined with beautiful plants in colorful pots, and another plant like you might see in a lobby sitting on the floor beside a white drawing table. His eyes trailed over to her glossy white dresser, down to her bed with a matching bed frame, and over to the vanity beside her bed that apparently went with the set. Everything was sparkling clean, tucked away out of sight. She threw herself on the carefully made bed and sighed.

"It's nice to be home." She mumbled, sitting up to see Demyx standing unsurely just inside her room.

"Come in, close the door. No one's home, it's just me and my mom." She said, waving him inside. He closed the door carefully and walked over to her, brushing a hand over the beautiful comforter on her bed before sitting down beside her.

"Thanks for helping me, Demyx." She said softly, leaning her head on his shoulder. He nodded and gulped nervously.

"No problem." He replied quietly.

She watched him carefully, half expecting him to try and rape her or something. He was obviously extremely lonely, and she was surprised he had stopped when she asked him to the night before. She supposed if she had known him a bit longer, maybe she wouldn't have stopped him. Maybe she would have been happy to let him take what he seemed to need so badly. Come to think of it, she was seventeen, and not a particularly self-conscious girl anymore. Her virginity wasn't really something she cared about hanging onto, but she wasn't sure how she would feel about herself for giving it to someone she barely knew.

Her cheeks flushed softly and she looked up at him, noticing that he was staring around her room in nothing short of awe. He was so adorable, his sea green eyes darting curiously around her bedroom, his cheeks still red from the coldness outside, that hair spiking up and leaving a few strands in his face. His lips parted slightly as he started to ask her something, and he stopped when he noticed her staring at him.

"I'm…" She started slowly, eyeing him. "Going to take a shower." He didn't seem surprised, and discreetly looked down at himself in case she might have been suggesting he was filthy too. Jumping off the bed, she went to her dresser and pulled out a clean outfit. Tucking it against her chest, Namine walked out into the hall and grabbed a towel from the cupboard, checking to see if she was being followed before stepping into the bathroom.

**x:X:x**

She wasn't really sure what she expected as she combed out her damp hair, glancing every so often at the doorway. He hadn't tried to sneak a peak, and she had half expected him to make a valiant attempt to join her. Pulling on her clean clothes, she stepped out into the hall again and heard soft notes coming from her bedroom. Smiling to herself, she moved quietly down the hall and eased open her bedroom door.

Demyx was still there, of course, sitting patiently on her bed with his sitar in his lap. He stopped playing when he noticed her, smiling shyly and setting his sitar to the side.

"You're done?" He asked quietly. She nodded slowly and crept into the room.

"Your turn. No offense, but you could really use it." She said, holding back a laugh when he looked a little hurt.

She got a clean towel for him and walked him to the bathroom, nearly shoving him inside and slamming the door. He stared at the closed door in surprise for a moment before turning to look at the painfully white bathroom. The bleached white tile looked like it had been waxed, and a white carpet sat comfortably in front of the bathtub. The walls were an extremely light blue, only seeming to make the room glow instead of give it any difference in color schemes.

Namine, on the other hand, had sat herself down on the bed only to notice Demyx's sitar lying there innocently. She reached out, touching it carefully and sliding her fingertips down the polished edge. He took good care of it, that was obvious. She touched one of the strings momentarily, pulling her hand back like it had bit her when it seemed to resonate under her touch.

Glancing around again to make sure he was no where nearby, she reached out again eagerly to pluck at the string. It vibrated clumsily, but the sound was strong enough to send a shiver down her spine. She grinned like a five year old and did it again, thoroughly enjoying the sensations it sent through her body. It was definitely not any regular old sitar…

She picked it up in her lap like she had seen him do so many times, cradling it against her carefully. Touching the strings cautiously, she played a few rushed notes and shivered as they rolled seductively down her spine. She did it again and again, letting the notes flow through her body and leave her muscles quivering in excitement in their wake. Namine was so enveloped in the impromptu song she was murdering that she didn't noticed the boy himself standing in the doorway until his hair rustled as he shook the water from it.

Jumping in surprise, Namine dropped the sitar on the bed beside her and leapt onto the carpet, only to stumble clumsily and end up across the room blushing madly. Demyx grinned and shook his head.

"You know, you really weren't bad." He said softly. She forced her blush to fade and stalked over to him nervously.

"So, um…" He stared down at her nervously as she inched a bit close. "I guess I should go." He said quietly. Her face fell slightly and she walked back over to her window, leaning on a section free of plants to look outside.

"Yea…" She said quietly.

His arms were wrapping around her waist and she inhaled sharply, feeling him rest his chin on her shoulder. He just stood like that for a while, holding her gently and looking out the window. She didn't complain, something about it was just so comforting she didn't want him to let go.

But he did, and he drifted back over to retrieve his sitar from the bed.

"Well, good luck with that transit phobia. You know where to find me." He said with a smile, forcing back that voice in the back of his mind telling him not to leave. Namine gazed over at him sadly, only snapping out of her thoughts as he reached the doorway.

"Demyx!" She cried out, stepping forward several paces before pausing awkwardly. He turned to look at her expectantly and she fought back the blush.

"I'd… like you see you again." She said quietly. She expected him to hug her, kiss her, laugh knowingly, anything. He winked at her and gave her a small smile and vanished into the hall. She stared at the empty doorway for a moment, wondering if she should run out after him. Deciding against it, she turned back to her window and watched him as he walked across the lawn and down the sidewalk to the bus stop.

**x:X:x**

Two weeks had passed and she had missed him so badly she had seriously thought about running off to try and find him. He wasn't like any other guy she had ever met, he was funny and playful and relaxed. She had thought about his offer and come to the realization that she was willing to be so daring and accept it. She loved the idea of being his girlfriend, he was mysterious and full of life, and she barely knew him at all. It was a very romantic thought, that there was a possibility that this man she barely knew could be her soul mate. She wanted it to be like in those fairy tale stories, and she could go out and find him and they could be happy together and happily ever after and all that.

But that wouldn't have shown that he really cared to see her again. If he did, he would come to her, and so she waited.

She had been waiting for a week, and was tired of it. It was a Friday afternoon, and class had finally ended. Namine was walking slowly towards home, stepping onto the sidewalk from the school steps. She had made it nearly a block when she realized there was a familiar song floating in the air. Her heart skipped a beat and she rushed forward nervously. Was it possible? Had he really wanted to see her so much that he had come all this way to find her? All her childhood fantasies screamed in jealously as she rounded the corner to a small neighborhood park to see him sitting on a low stone wall, sitar in his lap as he played her favorite song. He was wearing that hoodie again, with the hood pulled up to hide his face. She could see his mouth, those gentle lips curled up into a knowing smile.

There was a crowd around him, as there usually was, listening to the expert skill sending waves of beautiful music into the air. Namine noticed nervously that most of the people watching him were kids from her school, she recognized some of them immediately. She swallowed back her nerves and stepped forward, standing carefully at the edges of the crowd. The song drifted to an end and he stopped, looking up at her though she couldn't see his eyes. He smiled happily and some of the people began to disperse. Others, mostly that knew Namine, stayed to watch curiously as he stood up, holding his hand out to her.

She almost jumped on it, rushing to take it in case he decided to change his mind. But he gripped her hand tightly, pulling her in close for an affectionate hug. She didn't waste any time in leading him back home with her, ignoring the stares and murmurs from her classmates as they left. The walk itself seemed like a blur, she was caught up in a girlish excitement she hadn't ever felt before. She would have walked right past her house if he hadn't stopped her.

She sat him down on the carpet, sitting across from him shyly. Demyx plucked gently at the strings, the notes sending shivers down her spine. He smiled to himself as he watched her enjoy his music, rolling notes out almost teasingly to watch her soak them up. The song was cut short as she reached forward and took the sitar, placing it aside so she could crawl into his lap.

He stared down at her, a light blush coloring his cheeks under the hood. She traced her fingers along his chest, finally brushing them up to his chin to draw a line down his throat. Pushing his hood aside, she got a good look at his face before leaning in and brushing her lips over his playfully.

"Doesn't it bother you that you hardly know anything about me?" Demyx asked softly, his voice barely audible over the rustling of clothing as she pulled his hoodie up over his head. Namine hesitated, her lips hovering over his.

"Should it?" She asked seriously. He opened his mouth to reply, thought better of it, and smiled instead.

He pulled her closer and rested his head against her chest, enjoying the sound of her heart beating gently in his ear. It took him a moment to realize she was shaking. It was so unnoticeable, he almost didn't catch it, but she shifted uncomfortably.

"What's the matter?" He asked, looking back up into her eyes.

She looked concerned, brow furrowing slightly and fingers reaching up to dart nervously through his hair. She didn't respond, but kissed his forehead and watched his reaction. He stared up at her in worry, something was bothering her, and it had to do with him.

Namine pushed herself up from his lap and walked several paces over to look down at something on her drawing table. She brushed her fingers over it momentarily and a small smile appeared on her lips, eyes softening before darting back over to her bedside table. He watched almost nervously as she avoided his eyes and rubbed a hand across her face.

Demyx got up quickly, heart pounding in his ears as she turned to face him with tears in her eyes. She was smiling, an honest smile, she was really happy, but she was crying. He paused carefully, wondering exactly what he should do.

He was about to reach out to her when she brought her hands up, hesitating for several long moments as he stopped halfway to her to stare in confusion. In one smooth motion, her small white dress was thrown aside and she kicked off her shoes, standing there beside the bed in her bra and underwear. His breath almost caught in his throat and he fought the urge to shake his head in case this wasn't real. She was blushing darkly, and he moved over to her shakily, forcing himself not to look.

It was all he could do to reach out and pull her close, looking down into her face without seeing anything else that could stir up urges that he was sure she wouldn't want to know about.

"Namine, what are you doing?" He breathed. She stared up at him and wiped the tears from her eyes with another beaming smile.

"Please, I really… want to do this. You mean a lot to me, and-" He cut her off, he didn't want to hear her announce any deep feelings that might convince him he couldn't live without her. She could do so much better than him, he wouldn't be able to live with himself for dragging her life down. She didn't seem to care that he wouldn't let her finish, her eyes slid closed against the kiss and he swore she purred. She was persistent none the less, and pulled him down with her onto the bed.

Any sex drive he had been trying to hold back broke free of his control at that point, and he cursed himself angrily when he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself. She was enthusiastic enough, however, that he could at least take comfort in the fact that she would probably not regret what was about to happen. He paused for a moment to stare down in near disbelief as what little clothing she had on seemed to vanish into a pile on the floor, and he knew his face was bright red. She was determined, and though her hands were shaking nervously, she wrestled his shirt off and tossed it aside. He got the message, she wasn't wasting any time. Pulling her up off the bed for a moment, he pulled the blankets up and climbed under them with her, taking the opportunity to add his jeans to the pile of discarded clothing.

Time slowed down dramatically, and he stared at her distantly as his actions all seemed to blur together. Her fingers were winding through his hair as he nuzzled her stomach, the soft skin warm against his cheek. He rested his head there for a moment. It seemed like years since he had felt like this, much less been allowed so close to a girl. He bit gently at the skin along her ribs, smiling to himself when she jerked in surprise. She was jumpy, he knew that, it was probably the first time she had even seen a guy naked, and he couldn't help but notice that her legs were tucked protectively to the side. She was scared, and when he drifted a little lower than she was comfortable with she dug her fingernails into his skin in warning. He knew her limits, however, and pulled back up to kiss her neck. He would take things as slow as she needed him to.

It took some coaxing, but he managed to get her relaxed enough to actually part her legs. Moving gently, he stroked a hand along her thigh, kissing her chest carefully and listening as she breathed rather heavily. This was the part he knew better than to draw out, though he was a little surprised when she didn't scream.

Her muscles tensed and she grimaced, nails digging painfully into his back as she nearly slammed her forehead into his shoulder. She whimpered slightly and he felt sick, distracting them both by whispering her name in her ear. Her back stiffened and it seemed like she had temporarily forgotten what must have been rather serious pain. She blushed even darker and he smiled.

**x:X:x**

She knew better than to let him stay the night. Her mother came into her room every morning, and they would both be dead if she were to find him there. So she simply settled for feeding him dinner to be sure he would have at least one decent meal this week and sending him on his way.

Namine leaned in the doorway as she watched him disappear out of range of the streetlight. He turned once to smile and wave, and then he was gone. Her heart felt heavy, and she clutched a hand to her chest.

He hadn't said if he would come back and see her again, and she had been afraid to ask.

But she hadn't missed the determined look in his eye as he walked out the door, one hand gripping the strap on his sitar and the other brushing her hair affectionately as he passed her.

**End of Part Three**


	4. Part Four

**Disclaimer:** KHII belongs to Square-Enix and Disney.

**Note:** Last part, hope it's not too cliché. Sorry it's so late, I don't know what happened!

**.: Lost in the Music:.**

_Part Four_

She saw Demyx several times over the next two months. He never stopped to talk to her, it was just enough to let her know he hadn't forgotten about her. He always had his hood up, and he always had the same sitar strapped across his back. She couldn't help but wonder what he was up to, she knew him well enough to know this was not something he would normally do.

"What are you staring at?"

Namine turned suddenly and noticed the girl standing beside her, following her gaze across the street to where Demyx sat playing his sitar for yet another crowd of intrigued listeners.

"Oh, that guy? Yea, he's pretty good." Olette smiled over to Namine and she glanced back over to him. "He always wears that hood though, what's he hiding?" She wondered aloud, not seeming to notice that Namine was more or less in a trance at the faint music drifting across the street to them.

"Are you coming?" She looked back to Olette with a start and hurried after her down the street. They were going to be late for school at this rate.

That was the last time she saw him for another two months.

**x:X:x**

It was well into spring now, and Namine watched from her seat beside the windows as the sun beat down across the football field. The students dragging themselves back and forth across the field were obviously unenthusiastic about the heat. She watched absently as several of them tripped over each other and collapsed into the shade of a tree, not moving even when the teacher came over to reprimand them.

Every couple of days she would catch a glimpse of a hooded figure and turn to look, only to find that it was someone else. She didn't understand why he wouldn't come to see her for so long, it had seemed like he had really wanted to.

"Hey…" Olette said softly from the seat beside her. They didn't have much work to do, school would be out for the summer soon and their teacher was just as anxious for the break as they were.

"What's the matter?" She said when Namine didn't respond.

"Oh, nothing… I just really want out of here." Namine replied with a smile. It wasn't a complete lie, she really did want out of school.

Olette smiled and leaned over to look at the piece of paper on her desk. "Who's that supposed to be?" She asked curiously.

Namine looked down at the scribbled little picture of Demyx she had drawn. "A boy I met a while ago." She said quietly.

"Does he go to school here?" Olette asked, still looking at the picture. Namine shook her head.

"No, actually, he lives in the city." She mumbled.

"Oh." Olette sat back and seemed thoughtful for a moment. "He seems really familiar…"

"He used to come around here and play a sitar, we saw him a while ago, remember?" Namine said with another small smile. Olette's eyes widened.

"Oh! I do remember him! I see, you have a crush on him!" She said happily, laughing as Namine began to blush.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen him around in a while." Olette said, leaning on her desk as Namine gathered up her papers and shoved them in her backpack. "What happened to him?" She asked.

Namine shrugged. "I don't know…"

**x:X:x**

It wasn't a part of town Demyx would normally wander into, and he kept the hood tight around his face. It didn't take long to find the building he was looking for, and he sat down on the steps and took his sitar down from his back. The morning was young, and people rushed by busily headed to work. He knew it wouldn't take long, in fact, he had been worried he might have shown up too late. It proved to be perfect timing, however, as the man he had been looking for walked casually down the sidewalk and paused to buy a newspaper. He read it for a moment, and something seemed to catch his attention.

He looked up sharply, glancing around him through the bustling downtown street before his eyes settled on the boy sitting on the front steps to a tall office building. He was playing his sitar like he did everyday, playing the same old song, his fingers moving expertly on the strings to send the same vibrating notes echoing down the sidewalk.

The man nearly dropped his newspaper, but tightened his grip instead, his knuckles whitening. He walked over to the boy and looked down at him sternly, only receiving a glimpse of the boy's neck and chin from under the hood and a sly grin in response.

He stood there for a long time, listening to him play the sitar as people rushed by them. The crows slowly began to die down and they began to relax in each other's presence. All at once, Demyx stopped playing and looked up at the man, giving him another cheeky grin.

"I'm ready." He said simply.

He watched in amusement as the man leaned his head back and let out a very relieved, very joyous laugh.

**x:X:x**

Namine was sitting on a couch and watching a movie in Olette's basement when she heard the girl coming back down the stairs. She turned to look up at her and noticed that she was carrying a large box, which she quickly set down in the middle of the floor.

"What's that?" Namine asked curiously, moving to sit on her knees in front of it.

"It's all my old CD's and movies, I never unpacked them after we moved here." She said, opening the box and peering into it.

Namine watched out of boredom as the girl started pulling things out and setting them aside.

"A lot o this stuff I don't even listen to anymore." She said, motioning to a pile of CD's next to her. "If you want any of them you can have them, I'll probably just pack them away somewhere."

Namine picked through them absently, setting them back down again more for show than out of actual interest.

"So did anything happen between you and that musician guy?" Olette asked curiously, giving Namine a sly look.

She blushed lightly and shook her head. "Not really, I mean, he kissed me once, but it wasn't really…" She said quickly, her blush darkening.

Olette grinned over at her. "I asked Hayner about it and he said he saw you two walking to your house a while back!" She said teasingly. Namine fumed slightly.

"It was nothing, we were just talking!" She said defensively. Olette was about to say something else when she glanced down at a CD she had picked up.

"Oh, hey!" She said happily, holding it up. "I forgot I had this!" She handed it over the box to Namine and she took it, glancing down at it briefly.

"So what are you going to do this summer?" Olette asked, digging back into the box to see what else she could find. Namine shrugged.

"I'm not really sure yet, I was thinking about taking some art workshops at the community college." She replied, glancing down at the CD in her hands. She brushed her fingers over it, absently wiping away some dust while thinking about the posters she saw for the workshops.

"Oh yea? Better than my plans, I'm getting a part time job, I won't have any time to have fun!" Olette pouted, pulling out a stack of old movies and looking through them.

Namine finally looked down at the CD she was holding and finished wiping the dust off, noticing an odd white design embossed over the cover. She didn't recognize it, so she flipped it over and checked the back. There was a list of songs and some copyright information, and she set it aside with a shrug.

"Have you heard them?" Olette asked, noticing she had discarded the CD. Namine shook her head. "Are you serious? They were huge a couple of years ago!" She breathed, reaching towards it when Namine picked it up again.

She thought for a moment and flipped the case open, looking at the shiny black CD inside before pulling out the booklet.

"Heartless? What kind of a name is that for a band?" Namine asked doubtfully. Olette laughed.

"They were a metal band, maybe that's why you never heard of them. You weren't big on music back then, though, were you?" Olette replied.

Namine didn't answer, she was busy staring at the group photo on the back of the booklet. Her hand started to shake and she almost dropped it, receiving a worried look from Olette and she scrambled to the girl's side.

"What's the matter?" She asked hurriedly. Namine gulped.

"What, exactly, happened to the band?" She asked rather shakily. Olette looked confused for a moment.

"They broke up, their sitar player decided-" She didn't get a chance to finish as Namine shoved the booklet into her face and pointed at something. Olette's eyes went wide as she realized what had the girl so worked up.

"Oh my god, Namine! That guy you were talking to is their missing sitar player!!" She shrieked, jumping to her feet in excitement. "That's why I recognized him! That guy had the same exact sitar and it's the only one of its kind!"

Namine wasn't listening, she was busy staring down at the CD lying on the floor beside her knees in shock.

**x:X:x**

The following months were very long and drawn out, especially with the shocking discovery she had made. Olette had promised not to tell anyone that the mysterious boy that had been seemingly following Namine around was actually a ex band member, but rumors found their way around anyway.

She couldn't help but feel a little betrayed, he had basically lied to her. Indirectly, of course, and she supposed she hadn't asked, but it would have been nice to know that he was far from the poor homeless boy she had thought he was.

The realization that he was actually famous had helped her to distance herself from the memories, but she couldn't help but feel a little heartbroken. But they were into their last week of school and there was no time for personal problems with the piles of homework stacked up on them. She had to get creative with her time, and so she reserved deep thoughts and reminiscences to the long walk home everyday after school.

At any rate, she hadn't been expecting for anyone to catch up to her, especially not appear beside her unexpectedly.

"Hey."

She jumped to the side and shrieked in surprise, face instantly turning red from embarrassment, then anger when she realized who it was.

"What are you doing here!" She shouted, hands furiously balled into fists at her side. She hadn't meant it like that, but her mind was swimming with confused thoughts and she couldn't sort them out. The shock began to sink in and she stumbled back, holding a hand to her forehead and bracing herself against a tree.

Before she could do anything else, he was at her side, holding her up and pressing up close beside her. "I needed to see you." Demyx said softly.

"Where have you been?!" Namine couldn't help herself, and he visibly flinched.

"I had some stuff to take care of, I'm really sorry, Namine. I wanted to come but I just couldn't." He mumbled, resting his chin on her shoulder in a rather defensive hug. She sighed and relaxed, letting him hold her like that for several long minutes before she collected herself.

"You…" She inhaled sharply and paused. "You lied to me." She said carefully. He pulled back and the hood slid back far enough that she could see his eyes.

"You played your sitar for the band Heartless…" She said quietly. He seemed surprised, then looked flustered.

"Namine…" He sighed. "You found out, huh?" His voice was low and quiet, and she almost couldn't believe it was actually true. She had been expecting him to tell her it was a misunderstanding, that wasn't really him in the picture and he hadn't ever been famous.

"You didn't ask, Namine, and I was a lot happier without you knowing." He said quietly, sadness seeping into his eyes. She hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to say. He took the opportunity to lean down and brush his lips over hers, kissing her gently before she could push him away. She relaxed against the tree beside her and let her eyes drift closed, feeling him wind his other arm around her stomach and gently pull her close.

Footsteps jarred her out of her thoughts and she pulled back, almost startling him as he looked up at the group of girls walking towards them. He adjusted his hood and turned away, looking down at Namine though she couldn't see his eyes anymore. One of the girls in the group waved a hello to her and she smiled in return, trying desperately to pretend like nothing about her situation was out of the ordinary.

"Okay, so…" She said quietly, taking a deep breath. "You were in the band. How did you wind up in the slums?" She asked, not even caring if she was being nosy or rude. He didn't seem to mind, and offered her his hand to continue walking along towards her house.

"Well, I was too young, really. I hated it, I wanted to be a normal kid that nobody knew like everyone else out there, and everywhere I went people would scream my name and want me to sign something." He said casually.

"That's why you wear the hood?" Namine asked. He nodded and tugged at it.

"I could take it off, but somebody would recognize me." He said, shrugging. "So, I told them I didn't want to be in the band anymore, and I would come back when I was ready. They couldn't have the band without me, I guess, and they just broke up and went their separate ways. This is where I grew up, so I came back here. If I went home, people would know who I was, so I just sat down in the slums one day and that was that. I was happy there, until I met you, at least." He said with a grin, looking down at her as she stared up at him.

"You changed everything, Namine. After I met you I thought, maybe if I had a real life, I would be good enough for you. That's why I was gone for so long. I had some things to sort out to get my life back on track." He said, and she could see his face redden slightly under the hood.

"Wait, what do you mean? Where did you have to go?" She asked in confusion. He shrugged again.

"I had some people to track down and convince to form a band again." He said simply. Namine stopped in her tracks, her heart beating too loud for her to process what he was saying.

"You mean…" She croaked weakly. It was bad enough to find out her secret boyfriend was an ex celebrity, and now he was suggesting he might get famous again?

"Yea, I was practicing with the band, had to work out some kinks and record a few songs to see if we could do it. The guys were so excited, it didn't take much convincing." He said with a pleased grin.

Namine leaned heavily on him, her mind spinning at the thought of what direction her life might take now.

"Actually, I can't stay long. The guys are really eager to get back in business, so, well…" He dug around in his pocket and handed her something. "I'm gonna be really busy, so we can talk later." He said gesturing at her hand before stepping back. He leaned in and gave her another kiss. "Bye, Namine." he said softly, waving to her before jogging down the sidewalk and crossing the street. There was a car waiting down the block and she watched in dismay as he climbed in and it pulled back out into the street.

Her hand was clenched tightly, and she forced it open to stare down at the two tickets in her hand. Her stomach lurched slightly in disbelief and she leaned heavily on the tree beside her. They were doing a show downtown in two weeks, she wasn't sure that was enough time for the reality to sink in.

**x:X:x**

Her eyes flew open and she felt her stomach lurch.

Lights flashing across the stage, smoke rolling across the floor. A teenager slammed into her so hard she fell to her knees, only to be hoisted back up by the people around her for fear of her being trampled. Olette was lost in the crowd, they were separated shortly into the first song when the mosh pit formed, eager fans of the previously missing band overcome with emotion.

Demyx was up on stage, his band mates around him cradling their respective instruments. He looked the same except for some flashy new clothes, which Namine was sure he would change out of the moment the concert ended. If he noticed her in the crowd of violently dancing fans, he showed no sign of it.

Memories of her first concert came flooding back, along with the dream, forcing her to relive the experience. It wasn't that she hadn't had fun, she just wasn't a very social girl, and being in a room filled with screaming people wasn't her usual idea of a good time. She hadn't really wanted to go, but he would have been so upset if she hadn't. That, and she was admittedly curious about it.

A hand brushed through her hair and she jumped, throwing herself back against the wall to stare into her dark bedroom in shock. The window was open, and she noticed at once that it was one of her potted plants falling off the window sill that had woken her.

Demyx leaned on the end of her bed, and she exhaled in relief before leaning forward to fall into his arms. He buried his face in her hair and she knew he was nervous.

"Did you like it?" He asked quietly, hopefully, without looking up.

Namine nearly sighed, but held her breath. "The music wasn't bad, I suppose I could get used to it."

He knew at once she meant she wasn't a concert person, but didn't seem to mind. If anything, she thought she felt his body relax slightly against her.

"We're going on tour next month." He blurted out, his grip tightening again. Namine blinked in surprise and couldn't ignore the heavy feeling in her chest. "We'll be gone on the road until next May."

She had been expecting it, it was their big comeback, after all. Smiling grimly, she pulled back the covers and invited him to join her. He curled up miserably beside her and she spent a good hour brushing her fingers through his hair.

**x:X:x**

The sun was beating down heavily on her, and she leaned back on the porch steps. Olette was perched beside her, glancing over at her overly stressed best friend. She couldn't think of what to say to comfort the girl, and remained silent and contemplative.

All too soon, the small black car pulled up in the driveway, and Namine felt her stomach drop out in horror. The front door opened and she turned to look up as her mother stepped out of the house, arms crossed in a protective, yet disapproving way. She scowled slightly at the two men emerging from the car, then down at the two girls sitting on her doorstep. Namine climbed to her feet and reached out to take the hand Demyx offered her, moving to face her mother carefully.

"This is Demyx, mom." She said in a quiet, squeaking voice. "And this is…" She turned and realized she didn't know the driver's name, stopping short in embarrassment.

"Luxord…" Olette said dreamily, before anyone seemed to notice Namine falter. The tall blonde man beamed down at the girl in appreciation, receiving a blush in response.

Namine's mother nodded shortly and glanced between them. There was a brief uncomfortable silence before Demyx leaned down and picked up one of the tightly packed suitcases sitting beside Olette.

"Anyway, we have to go soon, we're already behind schedule." He muttered quietly, trying to avoid the disapproving glare of the older woman. Everyone present was painfully aware that the only reason she had agreed to let Namine go was because she expected Demyx to become a famous rockstar. It also helped that the band had agreed to not only bring Olette along, but pay for a private tutor for the girls while they were on the road.

Namine watched for a moment as Demyx wrestled the last suitcase into the trunk of the car. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to hug her mother.

"Okay, get out of here." The woman said quietly, disappearing back into the house as Namine smiled after her sadly. She stood watching the door for a moment before Olette tugged on her arm, urging her toward the car eagerly. She slipped into the front seat to grin happily at Luxord as Namine crawled in beside Demyx. He pulled an arm around her as she looked up at the house tearfully. The car started to back down the driveway and she shook her head to try and clear her mind.

She was heading out on the road with a band that was soon to become a major hit. She was dating the sitar player, and they had agreed to let her best friend tag along for the entire tour. It was certainly a busy summer ahead.

**The End**

_And the moral of this story is: _

_Things are not always as they appear. _

_Or something like that. For those that are curious, I determined the members of the band to be Demyx, Luxord, Xigbar, Axel, and Zexion. No idea what they each play, didn't get that far. I hope this ending doesn't seem as silly to you as it did to me… But thanks for sticking with it, those of you still reading!_


End file.
